Mamoru's First Hold Up
by Gothic Mamo-chan
Summary: A robber breaks into Mamoru's apartment and threatens to kill him if Mamoru doesn't fork over some cash...please read and review...I was insane when I wrote this...rater R


__

(Gothic: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of Naeko Takeuchi's characters. All Sailor Moon names and places are the property of Naeko Takeuchi and Toei Douga studio)

Mamoru's First Hold-up

__

Chiba Mamoru read the sign on the door of the guardian of earth and the senshi of the moon. He had been living on his own for five years now, tired of the orphanage and the ridicule of the others. He had gotten a job after school and had participated in very rigorous athletic competitions in high school, which gave him a jump start on his college education. This was a summer's night, a very warm night and everyone in his apartment building.

"Don't move pretty boy!" A deep voice said calmly to the sleeping protector. He held a gun to Mamoru's head and held him by the neck pushed down onto the bed. The nuzzle of the gun pressed against the back of his head, Mamoru opened his eyes and went wide with shock: He had forgotten to lock the door.

"Get up--" The intruder said, but threw him to the floor, the stranger now held the gun with both his hands, the barrel pointed at Mamoru's chest. "Where's your money!"

Mamoru looked at him strangely and with a quizzically thought, made his way to his feet. He didn't notice any recognisable features on the intruder, it was simply too dark, and by the sound of his voice, he was wearing a mask.

"Where's you money!" He exclaimed and bopped Mamoru on the head with the butt of the gun. Mamoru went back down on the ground and he heard the gun being cocked and a spent shell hitting his uncarpeted floor. "I am not asking again!"

"In my drawer..." Mamoru squeaked with a hint of fear on his voice, the light of the moon coming in from his window, hit the man on the face to let Mamoru see who his attacker was, but the mask prevented that. "...behind you."

The man looked behind him and saw the drawer, he was a good ten feet away from the drawer, but two feet away from Mamoru, and his greed over took him and turned away from the warrior of the earth and prince. Mamoru took no chance, it was either now or never, and if it was never, he might end up dead.

Mamoru lunged himself at the man and took his mask off and pinned him to the floor, the gun under the man. Mamoru punched him in the back of his head and stunned him temporarily, giving Mamoru enough time to turn him over and pick up the gun, the moon lighting his view.

He picked up the nine millimetre gun and held it up over his head, barrel pointed upwards, and his free hand on the robber's neck pushing him on the floor, pinning him.

"I'm calling the cops." He said, punching the man again, stunning him. And as Mamoru got up, the man picked himself from the ground, staggering from the hits he took to the head and face. The blood rushed his senses, overwhelming his taste, and looked at the direction of the prince, Mamoru hadn't taken his sight off the robber.

~*~*~

Usagi awoke, screaming and tears running down her face. Luna had been sleeping down beside her and jumped twenty feet into the air, landing on top of Usagi's head.

"Mamo-chan!" SHe got out of her frenzied dream and looked around, she knew something was wrong and finally sensed it...she felt it...she felt the loss of a life.

~*~*~

He ran at Mamoru as fast as he could before he had a chance to dial the number to the police, the last number had been entered, and he gave Mamoru no chance to think, and Mamoru instinctively let go of the phone and picked up the gun and squeezed the trigger.

__

Bam--bam bam bam bam bam!

"Hello! Any one there? I have shots fired, I repeat I have shot fired, Trace the call! Send two squad cars, immediately!"

He let go of the gun and picked up the phone, set it down and picked it back up. He knew it was late in the night, but right now, nothing mattered; not her mom and not her dad. He dialed Usagi's number and heard it ring twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" asked a very scared voice

"Usa-ko?" Mamoru asked

"Mamo-chan? Is that you"

"Usa-ko...Usa-ko...help me please...I killed someone.." He said to her, took two steps forward to look at the body, turned the light on and placed the body face up. "I killed a boy..." The horror building into his voice.

"Mamo-chan?" She quirked in, "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan!" She heard the phone click and then the dial tone...

"Mamo-chan!"

~*~*~

_(Gothic: This is the end of this, don't ask me why I wrote it, I don't even know why I wrote it. So this is rater R for violence. And if you weren't satisfied by this chapter and want to read more into it, tell me, or if you hated it, review and speak your mind. Flame it if you want, I don't care, I just know if some Anti-Mamoru people read this, they'll be happy. This fic might have been turned into a yaoi rape...good thing it didn't!)_


End file.
